


The Insane Undead

by a_fanfic_reader_and_writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fanfic_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_fanfic_reader_and_writer
Summary: After an unknown event forced the sides out of the Mindscape and all over Gainesville, Florida, the sides must adapt to a number of changes. Two of the most prominent being the change into a human form and the zombie apocalypse, which was cause by the same unknown event that forced Thomas to split into all six of his sides. So, they now must figure out a way to survive on their own in a world that belongs only in stories and comic books.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	The Insane Undead

**Author's Note:**

> sry for the bad summary, i can’t write those for the life of me. on the other hand, this is my first fanfic and while i do accept constructive criticism and feedback in terms of spelling, grammar, word choice, and how it’s written overall, please be nice and make sure you put it in a way that won’t be offensive. anyways, thx for reading, byyyyyeeee!!!

He reaches for his phone in a familiar movement as he tries, and fails to open his unwilling eyes. When he’s unable to find his phone, or the nightstand he always leaves it on, that’s when he snaps out from last night’s grogginess. He doesn’t have his phone anymore. He hasn’t had it for a couple of weeks now. Not since it lost its signal and died on him. He had to throw it away after that since there was no electricity to charge it with. He sits up, twisting his body into a sitting position in the make-shift bed he slept on the night before. Reaching for his bag, he takes out a small water bottle and takes the smallest of sips. No point in wasting the last of my water now, he thinks to himself. But, I DO know where I could get some more water. And it’s not even that far away! His thoughts immediately shut down that idea. NO! What if you get attacked on your way there? What if someone finds you and kidnaps or kills you for the few supplies you do have? What if… The “What if” thoughts kept racing through his mind. Finally accepting that there was no way his thoughts would let him go, he stood up and went to the broken window that faced the bed. He looks out, looking at the sun, wondering what the time was. Not that he cared, or he needed to know, he just...wondered. He stood there, looking out upon the decimated city he used to call home, thinking about anything and everything, for the next couple of hours. What he didn’t know was that there were others, survivors like him, out there, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Roman falls to the ground, grateful for his sword. He grabs it, stabbing the nearest two zombies in the gut. He then proceeds to decapitate the third and final one that was creeping up behind him. Yes, he had wanted some action and some danger today, but not this much all at once. He picks up his backpack, he must’ve dropped it in the struggle, and calls for his brother. His identical twin, Remus, comes bounding towards him as he signals for Remus to follow him. He obediently follows, almost resembling a little kid. At this action, Roman knows he did something, but he doesn’t know what.   
So, he asks. “What did you do?” he asks, with a bit more edge in his voice than he meant there to be. Remus hears this and answers right away.   
“Well….” He draws out the word, then rapidly speeds through his explanation, knowing he couldn’t get out of an explanation once his brother prompted for one. “I ate a zombie.”   
Roman hears this and is barely spared a heart attack. “WHY WOULD YOU-” He’s cut off by Remus’ defense for himself.   
“Don’t worry, it was already dead. And you can only get infected if you get bit. You can’t get infected if you eat ‘em. So, that’s exactly what I did. Ate what I could.” He ends his defense with the exact high-pitched cackle that he's known for. Roman just groans, knowing he’s right.   
With a sigh, he replies, “Well, just don’t do anything stupid that could get you infected. I don’t need a zombie for a brother.”   
After that, they continue walking, looking for a safe place to regroup and gather more supplies.

Crouching down, Logan surveys the parking lot of what used to be the Gainesville Mall. He looks out to see an entire horde of zombies walking aimlessly about the parking lot. Making an estimate, he’d say there had to be at least 50 or 60 zombies just waiting for a piece of fresh meat to wander by. Knowing he can’t take them by himself, he begins to calculate the best way in. He can see about two entrances, three if you count the roof. The front entrance he immediately rules out. Too many zombies, not enough ways to distract them. He then thinks about the second entrance, the fire exit. He could pick the lock and disable the alarm. It would take a while, but at least it would be subtle and stealthy. The third entrance, the roof, would be a lot safer than the fire exit, yes, but it would be really noticeable and dangerous. After considering all three choices, he decides to go for the fire exit. To use this path, he will need to find a way to disable the alarm first. He approaches the destroyed mall, crouch-walking to the fire exit on the left side of the building. Once he reaches the door, he straightens up, now standing at his full height of 5’ 11”. He begins to analyze the door, looking for any signs of wires or a signal that he could hack to disable to alarm. While looking, he gets the thought, What if the power to the building is off, causing the alarm to be turned off? The next thought he gets is especially action-provoking. What if the door’s not locked in the first place? At this thought, he tries the door. It opens, albeit slowly, the only noise it gives off is a small, creaking sound. Of course, it was unlocked and the alarm was off. There’s no electricity in the city. At least, not anymore. Not since the zombies had gotten to the power plant. No time to think about that now, Logan thought as he commanded his thoughts back onto the task at hand. He walks into the mall, refraining from making too much noise. He immediately goes to each of the stores and shopping outlets on the first floor, looking for anything that could be of use to him. He stays away from the food court, promising himself that he’ll gather food after he’s done scavenging for other necessities and supplies, like water, first aid supplies, weapons, etc. 

After about an hour of looking on the second floor, Logan had come up with a surprisingly good list of supplies. When he did his second round of inventory so he could organize his backpack so could he fit everything in it, he realized how great of a supply run this had been. He had gotten:  
-two 12-packs of water bottles  
-four pocket knives  
-one pair of scissors  
-eight first aid kits that each contained the following: two boxes of bandaids, one ice pack, and plenty of ibuprofen.   
It was now time to raid the food court. He packed up his supplies and went forward into the food court. When Logan got there, he was faced with the dilemma: Most of the food will be spoiled by now. But, Logan had the solution. He would only take non-perishable canned or packaged foods. But….with making that decision, he ruled out over 80% of the food in the food court. Oh, well. It looked like he’d have to work with what he had. So, for about the next hour and a half, Logan looked through the food court and gathered as much food as he possibly could carry. He then went to the abandoned apartment he used as a shelter for the night.

Patton, while finishing wrapping up and taking care of the injuries he’d gotten in the past week, was humming his favorite song under his breath. As he got up to go make himself something to eat, he began singing while he cooked. “...ever so slightly, daily and nightly....” He loved this song, not just because it was one of the only songs he could still remember (he had it committed to memory long before this zombie apocalypse stuff started), but also because the song always gave him a sense of hopefulness. 

By the time his food was ready (a hearty meal of popcorn, fruit snacks, a peanut butter sandwich, and beef jerky) he had sung the song so many times he couldn’t even recall how many times he had sung it. He didn’t care though, because it's not like there’s anybody around to complain about the repetition or noise of his singing. There’s no one else around. Period, he thought as tears began to form on the corners of his eyes. He brushed them off immediately. No, he reprimanded himself, you can’t cry. There’s no use. It will do nothing except make you tired and give you a headache. Tears still persisted as a tiny voice in the back of his mind remarked, It’s not like there’s anybody around to hear you anyway. At that thought, the floodgates broke open and Patton found himself sobbing on his makeshift bed before he could process what was happening. He would continue until he fell asleep from, more emotional than physical for once, exhaustion.

While the others took the more direct path to their destinations, Janus always took the backstreets and alleys; it kept up his lying, secretive identity the others had known him all too well for having. And, well, if you took that thought literally, it was a really helpful habit to have when the zombie apocalypse started. It kept him safe and had saved his butt on numerous occasions. 

While walking to his “home sweet home” (if you can call an underground bunker that, but it kept him safe and from ever needing to go outside so he couldn’t complain), Janus took note of how there wasn’t much change from the last time he checked up on the destroyed town. He didn’t mind; this was actually great for his situation. Now, he doesn’t need to worry about leaving the protection of his bunker any time soon. 

He got to his bunker (an old 1960’s tornado shelter transformed), unlocked what seemed like a thousand locks, wrenched open the old, wooden doors, and entered. Walking past the shelves stocked with an assortment of different items needed for survival, Janus made a beeline for his makeshift bed (He was lucky to have found a mattress that wasn’t that badly stained or had any type of weird, unidentified substance on it. So, of course, he kept it). He was, for some strange reason, exhausted. He hadn’t done much that day, so he was more than a bit confused. He went to sleep anyway, brushing it off knowing that, if he refused to sleep any longer, it would only spell out trouble for the future. So, laying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.

Months pass, dragging the heat of summer slowly into the chill of winter. The survivors go about their daily lives and habits without giving anything outside of their own survival a second thought until something unexpected happens.

Because of that zombie attack months back, Roman and Remus weren’t able to get as many supplies as they would’ve preferred. They still got enough to last them a couple months, but, on that particular supply run, they were planning on getting enough supplies to last them the rest of the year. Alas, that didn’t happen. Thus, the midwinter supply run they were on now.

After leaving the tent they now called home (it got pretty cold at night and there wasn’t much room to do anything, but it kept them safe, so c’est la vie) they set off to the same grouping of stores they had raided the time before. They had made sure to leave a decent amount of supplies there, so they’d at least be guaranteed a haul of supplies for their next supply run.

On their way to the store, (Oh, God, Roman noticed, it almost sounds normal when you put it that way,) the twins made sure to keep quiet the entire way there. They didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention or trouble. 

When they got to the store, they immediately began to fill all four of their backpacks to their brims. (There were two backpacks per twin, so, if they got separated for any reason, they both would have enough supplies to last them for about half a month.) When they had sat down on the checkout counter after finishing, Remus remarked on something he had noticed.   
“Hey Ro, did you notice the zombies today? Or, at least the lack of zombies?”   
Roman concentrates and realizes that Remus is right. There was a lack of zombies on their way here. I mean, you have to go through one of the most infested places in town to get to these shops, Roman decides.   
“Yea I did. I don’t know what’s up with that. But, just to be safe, we’re taking another route home. OK?” Roman said with a worried tone. Remus only nodded in agreement before he began to suggest they get going before it gets too dark to go home. They picked up their backpacks and headed home.

On their way back, they took the long way back as a safety precaution. That would mean over an hour of walking what would usually be an unnecessary mile and a half. They never take this path unless one of them feels taking their normal route would be unsafe, thus they began calling the “Alternate Path to Safety” or APTS. 

While on APTS, they were walking through a small park and they saw something cross from the corner of their eyes. Roman gestures for Remus to get his weapon out (a handgun was his pick that day.) They turn to see what had caused them to feel threatened. What they saw at first didn’t surprise them in the slightest. Three or four zombies, no more than they can handle. What they noticed next was what was completely out of the ordinary. The zombies weren’t coming towards them, the zombies didn’t even notice the pair. They seemed to be focused on something - no, someone - else. The person, whoever they were, seemed to not be faring well with the zombies. So, thinking that nothing bad could come from it, decided to step in to help.

The brothers decided on a stealthy attack. They crept up on the zombies, and, almost in sync, decapitated all four zombies. After they finished up (the entire act took about a minute and a half), they approached the person they did that all for.   
“Hey, sorry to barge in but it looked like you could’ve used some he-,” Roman abruptly stopped, realizing who exactly he was talking to.  
“Logan?!?!”


End file.
